Centrifugation dewatering apparatuses are conventionally used, e.g., to dewater and remove large quantities of rice that have been wettened as a result of having been washed with water when processed (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
Centrifugation dewatering apparatuses typically have a water-draining basket for accommodating a material to be dewatered, and this basket is rotatably provided to the main body of the apparatus. The water-draining basket is rotatably driven, and any water adhering to the material to be dewatered is removed through centrifugation.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 5-192594